


Lights Off

by Turquoise54



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Literature, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoise54/pseuds/Turquoise54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|Reader-Insert|</p><p>[Five Nights at Freddy's x Reader]</p><p>When the lights go off, they come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FNaF or you.
> 
> Lights Off © 2015 Turquoise54

Loading Game…  
____________

The [H/C] haired girl stared long and hard at the flier nailed to a wooden pole. It advertised a job offering at a place known as 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza'.

The girl tilted her head to the side slightly. She needed a job. Reaching up a hand she clutched the flier, crumpling the colored paper slightly in the process, and tore it off the pole since she wouldn't have time to go see about the job offer today.

The girl un-crumpled the paper and folded it neatly before putting it into her pocket and continuing on her walk down the street. For a moment the girl paused and glanced back at the wooden pole that she had torn the flier from.  
  
It stood in the midst of people and other objects in the street like a silent sentry, and the girl felt as though it was wishing her luck.

Blinking, she shook away her thoughts and continued on her path at a brisker pace.

|0|

"Ah, yes, we have many different openings," the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza told the [H/C] haired girl. She stood in his office, having been led there by the nice woman at the front of the pizzeria. "Waitress, mechanic, and night guard; take your pick."

The female tilted her head and thought about the three different options. Being a waitress meant talking to and being around different people each day, and the female wasn't much of a people person (sorry if you are, but in this you aren't), so she crossed the first option out.

The second sounded hard. The [E/C] eyed female didn't know much about machines (again, I apologize if you do), least of all fixing them if they broke down, so she crossed out the second option as well.

That only left night guard, so she hoped no one decided to break into the pizzeria at night. "I'd like to take the job as a night guard, sir." she said, and the man's smile faltered slightly.

"Great! I just need you to sign this contract here." The man opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a stack of papers held together by a paperclip. He placed them on the desk and handed the [H/C] haired girl a pen, which she took, and after briefly skimming over the printed words signed her name.

The owner took the signed papers and stood, holding out a hand for the girl to shake. "Welcome to the family, [Name]."

|0|

Yesterday, [Name] had gotten a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Today, she started it. She sat in the middle of her kitchen. It wasn't a big thing, considering she lived in an apartment by herself.

Shaking her head the [H/C] haired girl glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall, right above a poster that illustrated the words 'Hang in there', with a cute kitten holding onto a tree branch.

Her [E/C] orbs grazed over the circular object. The clock read eleven thirty. Her shift didn't start till twelve.

The female blinked and stared back at her hands. In her palm was a wheat penny that she had found in the cushions of a sofa. She ran her thumb over the circular disk of copper before standing. Pocketing the small cent she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

|0|

"So, you would be working with someone else, but Mike called in sick today, and I'm afraid you'll be on your own." The nice woman from yesterday told [Name]. She had said her name was Isabel (feel free to change if your name), and showed her to the office she would be in from twelve p.m. to six a.m., but since [Name] had twenty minutes to spare, the girl now sat on the stool behind the podium Isabel stood at.

"But don't worry, 'cause I'm sure you'll do fine on your own." she smiled. [Name] nodded, thumbing the wheat penny she had taken out of her pocket. Isabel frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Why won't you talk?"

[Name] shrugged, not looking up from the copper penny in her hand. Isabel pouted before a thought came to her head, making the dark haired female smirk. "How 'bout I show you the animatronics?"

The [H/C] haired girl blinked and looked up, her [E/C] eyes widened slightly as she pocketed the wheat penny. Isabel smiled and grabbed [Name]'s hand, hauling the girl off of the stool and dragging her over to the stage holding three of the animatronics.

"They aren't doing a show right now, so they won't be that crowded." Isabel told [Name], stopping in front of the stage. "Hey, Freddy!"

At the call a brown bear standing at the center of the trio stepped closer to the edge of the stage, bending down slightly to look at Isabel. He had a black top hat and matching tie, and in one of his hands, or paws, was a microphone. "Yes?" he asked.

The bear, or Freddy as Isabel called him, had blue eyes, and when he locked gazes with [Name], they widened slightly. "This is [Name]," Isabel cheered, pulling the [H/C] girl closer to the stage. "She's the new night guard!"

Freddy blinked and glanced back at the two animatronics behind him. Motioning with an arm they came closer, stopping on either side of the bear.

One was yellow chicken wearing a bib that had the words 'Lets eat!' written across it. The other was purple bunny that had on a red bow-tie. They both stared down at [Name] curiously.

"I'm Chica!" the chicken announced suddenly, bringing forward a plate holding a cupcake with pink icing. "What's your name?!"

"[Name]," the [S/C] skinned girl replied, staring back at the purple eyed chicken. "I'm the new night guard."

The animatronics, excluding Freddy, tilted their heads slightly, as if confused, and Isabel, after glancing at her watch, grabbed [Name]'s hand again and began to pull her away from the stage.

"Come on, [Name]! It's almost time for your shift to begin." she glanced back at [Name] as they walked, headed toward the office [Name] would be staying inside till her shift ended. "I would have shown you Foxy, but he's outta order, and if the kids saw us going, well, they would probably want to go too."

"That's alright," [Name] replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Game in 3...2...

1

____________

Isabel’s advice echoed in [Name]’s mind as she played in the swivel chair she had found inside the security guard’s office. Close the doors if you see something in the halls, don’t waste your power, and make it through to six. Now why Isabel had felt the need to relay this information to [Name], she had no idea, but she did know that swivel chairs were a nice way to spend what would surely be an uneventful seven hours.

As [Name] swiveled around in the chair, a tablet she had found in her hands, she heard what sounded like a recorded message playing. The [H/C] haired girl paused to listen to the voice, but lost herself in her thoughts and went back to twirling herself around in the swivel chair, the recording blending into a dull background noise.

It wasn’t until she had begun to feel a bit dizzy and had stopped the rotation of the chair that she realized she had not caught a single word of what the recording had said. [Name] shrugged off the realization as quickly as it had come. No doubt something important had probably been mentioned in the recording, but there wasn’t much she could do about it, unless there was a repeat button on the recorder.

[Name] glanced over to where the machine sat in front of the metal fan constantly blowing cool air onto her. The plastic case was a sort of yellowish white, and there appeared to be no buttons on the recorder, and with no buttons, well, there wasn’t much to be done.

The [H/C] haired girl sat back in the swivel chair, a sigh escaping her. “Well, the only thing I can really do now is just remember to listen next time,” the female muttered to herself as she brought the tablet in her hands to her face. “Now how do you turn this—oh!”

Almost as soon as [Name] picked up the device did it turn on, the screen displaying the Show Room, where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were standing. Or, where Chica and Bonnie were supposed to be standing, but the two animatronics were missing from the room.

“Well I sure hope that someone didn’t decide to steal the two of you while I was wasting away the time,” [Name] thought out loud as she switched through different rooms in search of the missing animatronics.

Finally, [Name] found Bonnie hidden away in the West Hall Corner, his eyes focused on the camera as if he was staring at [Name] and not at a lens.

“How did you get all the way over here?” [Name] glanced up from the tablet and looked around the room, the thought that she was being watched entering her mind. “Is someone playing a joke on me?”

The girl glanced back down at the tablet, her eyes finding the power and time she had left displayed at the bottom.

**2:00**   
**74%**

_“Don’t run out of power before six, you’ll regret it, trust me.”_

“Four more hours left, I think I’ll make it,” [Name] said. “Now, I wonder where Mello Yellow is.”

Just as [Name] was getting ready to check the tablet for Chica’s whereabouts, the sound of footsteps had her quickly glancing up from the device—only to meet the gaze of the yellow animatronic herself.

Chica stood in the doorway, her violet eyes boring into [Name]’s own. But other than that, the animatronic didn’t appear to be a danger to the girl’s well being.

And since there seemed to be no other person in the building, other than the people who must be playing a prank on [Name], the new security guard—how else would the animatronics move? certainly not on their own—[Name] decided to have a little chat with the chicken.

“Nice to see you again,” the girl began. “I’m [Name], if you don’t remember, the new security guard.”

Chica said nothing in reply, but she seemed to be a bit confused by the [H/C] haired girl’s words. [Name] wasn’t exactly sure; there wasn’t really a lot of emoting that could be done and understood, since facial muscles in an animatronic were basically non-existent.

“Do anything worth mentioning lately?” [Name] continued, the tablet in her hands momentarily forgotten as she continued the currently one-sided chat she was having with the animatronic. “I found a wheat penny in my couch earlier today—would you like to see it?”

Slowly, as if unsure, Chica nodded. [Name] waited for her to step closer to her so she could get a look, but the yellow chicken didn’t move from her spot in the doorway.

[Name] sighed and put the tablet back on top of the desk. “You can come closer,” she said to  her. “I don’t bite.”

_But I might._

Chica did as the girl said, shuffling a little closer to her so that she was now in the office instead of outside in the East Hall. [Name] motioned for her to get even closer, but the animatronic wouldn’t budge, her purple eyes glancing toward both of the entrances to the office warily.

“Alright then,” [Name] said as she dug in her pockets for the wheat penny. “Just give me a second to—Ah!”

[Name] pulled the small disc of copper out of her pocket and held it up to the animatronic. “This one here was made in 1909,” the girl said. “Would you like to hold it?”

Chica nodded, but like before, made no move to do anything. Growing impatient with the animatronic’s immobility, [Name] rolled her eyes and shook her hand so that the wheat penny danced a bit in her palm. “If you don’t hold out your hand how am I supposed to give it to you?”

The chicken stared blankly at [Name], causing the girl to let out a long sigh. “Just hold out your hand, please.” A small smile curled the girl’s lips. “I told you I don’t bite, so come on, just take the penny.”

Slowly, still uncertain like before, though now even more so, Chica held out her hand for [Name], allowing the [H/C] haired female to drop the wheat penny in her palm.

As soon as the coin was transferred Chica snatched her hand back. The animatronic brought the copper disk up to her face, her eyes curiously roving over the coin, drinking in every detail.

[Name] smiled, the animatronic’s actions similar to a child’s. The girl opened her mouth to say something else, but the sound of a bell going off stopped her. Confused, [Name] glanced over to the tablet she had laid back on top of the desk.

**6:00**   
**59%**

“Wow, the time sure did fly by, didn’t it?” As [Name] spoke she glanced back to where Chica stood. The yellow animatronic looked upset, the wheat penny clutched against her bibbed chest as she stared back at [Name].

[Name] frowned, upset by the yellow chicken’s reaction to ending of her shift.  _Maybe she thinks I’ll take the penny back?_

“You can keep that, you know,” [Name] said, nodding to the wheat penny Chica held. “It’s yours now.”

At the words the animatronic immediately seemed to cheer up, and [Name]’s smile came back. The girl stood up and pushed her swivel chair back, realizing that she could really just leave. “See you tomorrow, Chica,” [Name] said, waving to the animatronic as she left the security office.

_Hmn, I guess the people were committed to their joke._ [Name] thought as she exited the building and walked past the arriving clean up crew.  _It was pretty good one, I guess._


End file.
